We Are Fools
by Goldensugar
Summary: Ada dua hal yang tidak bisa dismbunyikan; bersin dan cinta. Namun ada juga beberapa orang yang harus diberitahu agar mengerti. BTS / Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi / TaeGi


Sewaktu Kim Taehyung duduk dibangku kelas dua SMP, dia selalu merasa Min Yoongi, senior kelas tiga, adalah seseorang yang menarik. Mungkin Taehyung masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti tentang apa sebenarnya yang dia rasakan terhadap Yoongi. Yang jelas Taehyung sangat senang ketika kakaknya, Kim Namjoon, memperkenalkan Yoongi padanya sebagai teman sekelas. Dia juga senang mengetahui Yoongi akan sering datang ke rumahnya karena tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakannya bersama Kim Namjoon.

Pada suatu malam, Taehyung yang suka menggambar mulai membuat sketsa kasar wajah Min Yoongi, dan tersenyum senang saat gambarnya selesai. Dia tidak berencana memberikan gambar itu pada Yoongi atau semacamnya, dia hanya senang melihat senyuman manis laki-laki itu terukir indah diatas kertas berkat garis yang diciptakan tangannya sendiri.

Tapi pada malam selanjutnya, saat Yoongi datang mengerjakan tugas bersama Namjoon, kakak laki-laki sialnya itu mencuri gambarannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Yoongi dengan heboh, sehingga Taehyung hanya bisa mengerut tidak senang di depan pintu kamar Namjoon sambil salah tingkah.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" suara Yoongi ternyata lebih berat dari pada yang dibayangkan Taehyung. Namun walaupun begitu, Taehyung tetap suka mendengarnya; tenang dan dalam. Persis kepribadian pemiliknya.

Taehyung mengangguk ragu-ragu, "A-aku hanya iseng membuatnya."

Yoongi mengangguk sambil tetap mengamati gambar sketsa pensil wajahnya.

"Um, ini boleh untukku?"

"Eh?" Taehyung terpaku, menatap Yoongi dan kertas gambar ditangannya bergantian, "Bo-boleh."

"Benarkah?" mata Yoongi berbinar. Sambil menggigit bibir pertanda senang dia berkata dengan lembut, "Terima kasih, Taehyungie. Aku suka."

 _Deg_

Taehyung tak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, membuatnya susah bernafas dengan baik. Organ tubuhnya itu terasa ingin melompat keluar menerobos tulang dada, saking kencangnya dia berdetak.

Yang Taehyung tahu, mulai hari itu dia berjanji akan membuatkan gambar lain yang lebih bagus untuk Yoongi. Kalau perlu, Taehyung rela menghabiskan semua kertas buku gambar dan semua pensilnya untuk menggambar sketsa wajah Yoongi dan memberikan itu padanya. Taehyung akan belajar menggambar dengan baik untuk Yoongi

.

.

 **We Are Fools**

 **Kim Taehyung & Min Yoongi**

 **TaeGi**

 **Inspired by webtoon; [Smile Brush: My old picture]**

.

.

Selama lebih dari dua tahun Kim Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama; yaitu memberikan Min Yoongi gambar sketsanya yang semakin hari semakin bagus dan rapi. Lama-kelamaan gambar-gambar Min Yoongi di atas kertas terlihat seperti buatan profesional, kemampuan menggambar Taehyung meningkat. Namun hubungan di antara keduanya tidak.

Mereka masih melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang; Taehyung akan mendatangi Yoongi setiap tanggal dua puluh satu dan memberi Yoongi gambarannya dengan gerakan kaku dan cengiran polos. Sedangkan Yoongi? Menerimanya dengan senyum manis yang selalu terukir disana, dengan tangan terulur bahagia.

Saat Taehyung baru saja masuk kelas satu SMA adalah tanggal dua puluh satu terakhir Taehyung memberi Yoongi gambar-gambarnya.

Itu karena Min Yoongi punya pacar.

Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa dia menangis semalaman di kamar, jari jemarinya tak dapat lagi menggores pensil diatas kertas. Kaku dan tidak berdaya. Taehyung hanya membuat kertas buku gambarnya basah, dan pensilnya patah seiring dengan patahnya sang hati.

Taehyung kehilangan musenya. Juga hasrat menggambarnya.

Tanggal dua puluh satu berikutnya, tak pernah ada lagi Kim Taehyung yang mendatangi Min Yoongi dengan sumringah, dan uluran bersemangat.

.

Hanya ada Min Yoongi yang menunggu.

.

"Sedang apa disini, Yoon?"

Min Yoongi menoleh pada suara berat Kim Namjoon yang baru saja muncul dari belakangnya. Saat ini, dia ada di taman kompleks perumahan, tempat biasa yang selalu dia datangi setiap tanggal dua puluh satu.

"Aku? um…" Yoongi menggigit bibir. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Setahu Yoongi, Namjoon tidak mengetahui perihal janji tak tertulis Min Yoongi dan adiknya, "Se-sedang…"

"Kau menunggu Taehyung?" Namjoon memotong. Dia tertawa pelan sambil menepuk punggung Yoongi. "Dia tidak akan datang."

Mata Yoongi melebar, "Kenapa?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, "Waktu aku kesini, dia sedang membantu ayah mencuci mobil. Tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan pergi keluar."

Yoongi menggigit bibir lagi. "Um, begitu ya?" Matanya penuh akan sorot kecewa, namun tak lama. Dia segera menutupinya dengan tawa canggung yang… hambar.

Dan Kim Namjoon terlalu pandai untuk dibohongi. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi selama lebih dari dua tahun ini. Dia tahu mengapa Taehyung selalu menyiapkan baju terbaiknya untuk dipakai setiap tanggal dua puluh satu sore. Dia tahu mengapa keesokan harinya, Yoongi terlihat lebih bersemangat dan ceria di sekolah. Dia tahu Taehyung telah patah hati karena berita hubungan Yoongi dengan salah satu gadis cantik disekolah mereka. Dan dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya Yoongi rasakan tentang adiknya.

Dia tahu semuanya. Sayangnya, mungkin Kim Namjoon tidak berada diposisi yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kim Taehyung dan Min Yoongi lah yang harus meluruskan masalah mereka sendiri.

.

.

Seperti tidak mendapatkan pasokan energi yang cukup untuk sebulan, Min Yoongi terlihat selalu murung disekolah dan dimanapun, bahkan saat kencan dengan pacarnya. Yoongi memegang tangan gadis itu setengah hati, tidak berani menciumnya bahkan menatapnya. Karena sungguh, hati Min Yoongi tidaklah disana, terpaut jauh pada seorang lelaki lain yang sedang menatap malam lewat jendela kamarnya dengan pensil dan kertas kosong dibawah lipatan tangan.

Angin membawa bisikan, "Yoongi hyung~ aku… rindu…" dari lelaki itu yang kemudian hilang ditelan sunyi, sama sekali tak sampai pada pemilik nama.

Angin mengkhianatinya, begitu juga Min Yoongi.

Sebulan berikutnya, Kim Taehyung mendengar dari kakaknya bahwa Min Yoongi jatuh sakit. Tidak begitu parah hingga tidak harus dirawat dirumah sakit, namun cukup serius hingga lelaki itu tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur dirumahnya.

Namjoon mengajak Taehyung ikut menjenguk.

Walaupun ragu, Taehyung tetap setuju. Patungan dengan Namjoon untuk membeli beberapa buah jeruk di supermarket, dan juga menggambarkan lambang hati di atas kartu ucapan _lekas sembuh_ yang dengan cepat dicoretnya –diganti dengan gambar senyum sederhana.

"Hai Yoon…"

Yoongi menoleh lemah, tersenyum samar pada Namjoon yang baru saja melongokkan kepala dari pintu kamarnya.

Senyum itu berganti aura bahagia yang tidak bisa ditunjukkannya dengan gamblang ketika Kim Taehyung masuk, menyusul di belakang Namjoon dengan langkah bimbang dan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

"Hai Taehyungie~"

Suara serak Yoongi membuat Taehyung, mau tak mau, mengangkat muka. Menatap wajah yang semakin pucat dari kakak kelas yang dikaguminya. Dia melihat Namjoon yang langsung duduk di sebelah ranjang Yoongi, membantu teman sekelasnya itu ketika ingin duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Ada selang infus beserta jarum yang menusuk masuk ke dalam urat-urat keungunan Min Yoongi, membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah dimata Taehyung sehingga Taehyung ingin sekali melindunginya.

Selain itu… Taehyung terperangah melihat kamar Yoongi. Bukan karena perabotan mahalnya, juga bukan karena warna barang-barangnya yang _semua putih_ , atau juga bukan karena jendela kamarnya yang menghadap taman belakang rumah mewahnya. Bukan itu.

Karena gambaran Taehyung tertempel rapi di dinding kamar lelaki itu. Totalnya ada tiga puluh buah, dari yang pertama kali diberikan Taehyung hingga yang paling terakhir. Ada tinta merah di setiap sudut-sudut kertas gambaran, tertulis tanggal, bulan dan tahun dengan tulisan tangan Yoongi.

.

"Kami dijodohkan –seperti semua anak orang kaya lainnya."

Suara lembut gadis itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Kim Taehyung. Matanya tetap terarah pada ketigapuluh gambarnya di dinding dan kepada Min Yoongi yang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya setelah disuntik cairan antibiotik. Tangannya terkepal mendengarkan cerita gadis ini tentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

Tiga puluh menit setelah kedatangan Namjoon dan Taehyung, pacar Min Yoongi datang dengan buket bunga dan sekeranjang buah pir. Katanya Yoongi suka pir. Tapi selama lima belas menit setelah itu, sebelum kedatangan dokter pribadi keluarga, Yoongi hanya memakan jeruk yang dibawakan Taehyung. Meminta yang lebih muda untuk mengupasnya berkali-kali. Sama sekali tak menyentuh plastik dari keranjang buah pacarnya.

Mereka bertiga masih di dalam sana, bersama memandangi tigapuluh gambaran pensil yang tertempel bersusun di dinding sisi tempat tidur Yoongi yang besar.

"Kami sama-sama menyetujui hubungan ini. Namun soal perasaan, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kata gadis itu lagi membuat Namjoon memegangi pundak adiknya, "Aku tidak pernah bisa menyentuh hatinya, apalagi mendapatkannya. Yoongi bilang, orang yang dia sukai adalah yang menggambar semua ini. Kau tahu cinta segitiga terburuk? Adalah ketika aku tidak bisa mengalahkan _wanita_ yang dicintai Min Yoongi karena dia tersimpan dengan rapat dalam pikirannya."

Bukan _wanita._

Taehyung bernafas berat sekali, walaupun gadis di depannya tidak menyadari. Terlalu terhanyut dalam cerita hatinya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak menyadari ada hati yang patah berkali-kali di belakangnya. Hancur bukan karena alasan yang sama dengan alasannya dulu, namun karena penyesalan.

Dan satu lagi yang membuat hatinya semakin berantakan, adalah saat Kim Namjoon berkata di mobil mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

" _Ada dua hal yang tidak bisa kita sembunyikan; bersin dan cinta. Tapi kau dan Min Yoongi adalah dua orang orang bodoh yang membutuhkan sebuah pernyataan untuk saling mengerti._ "

Kim Taehyung menangis, akhirnya menyadari debaran yang selalu hadir atas nama keberadaan Min Yoongi disekitarnya, menyadari senyum bahagia Min Yoongi saat menerima uluran polos kertas gambarnya, dan juga setiap kata rindu yang terlontar dari palung hati terdalam ketika dia menjauh dari eksistensi seorang Min Yoongi.

Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita tentang seorang bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh lainnya, dan orang bodoh itu juga jatuh cinta padanya. Tak ada yang keliru, karena jatuh cinta adalah hak setiap makhluk. Mereka hanya jatuh di waktu yang salah.

.

.

The End

.


End file.
